A Smelly Conversation
by Tranquie
Summary: We all know Sakura can listen to natural objects……. What happens when Sakura chats with the toilet bowl…… Has the males been treating the toilet nicely…? MY FIRST FANFIC.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa. I don't own Syaoran. I don't own Sakura. I don't own Fai. And I don't own Kurogane. **But I do own this storie's Toilet bowl!!! She all mine!!! And the story too!**

_#Karen's Scribble: I know, I know… the endings droggy…._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A Smelly Conversation **

_By Slippery Snow_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"What is she doing?" Fai asked.

"What do you think she is doing," Kurogane replied, his divine face, arrogant.

Fai and Kurogane were both hiding behind the door of the least-wanted-to-visit room. The room of gems, bacteria, illness, foul smell, a place for the disposal of unwanted substances—in plain English, The toilet.

They had quiet an excusable reason for hiding behind. So Syaoran decided not disturb their eavesdropping. Though he was not happy.

"Yes, I know it is hard being a toilet bowl," the princess whispered, sympathetically.

The princess, Sakura— was gifted with an interesting talent. A talent that allowed her to hear and talk to natural mute object. As of now, the toilet.

Of why she chose to talk to the toilet bowl. The guys did not know. But they were keen to find out the comments the toilet had for them.

Sakura lovingly placed her hand on the either side of the toilet bowl. Like she would to a person on the cheeks. Apparently, the cheeks of the toilet bowl is where the human butt sat.

"Tell me your worries," Sakura encouraged the toilet to share her troubles.

To Fai and Kurogane, the toilet was silent. But to Sakura, she was crying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Sakura rubbed her hands lovingly across the _cheeks_ of the toilet bowl.

"What in the world is she talking about?" Kurogane asked impatiently.

"Wait, my little kuro-pii," Fai encouraged with an angelic smile.

The two eavesdropping listened instantly.

"You mean, Kurogane?" the princess asked, confused.

The toilet made a loud noise and was even hearable to the eavesdroppers. It sounded like a disgusted nodding sound.

"Kurogane makes smelly poop?" Sakura giggled. She was enjoying this.

The toilet made the same disgusted sound.

Then suddenly Sakura laughed, she bell-like laugh.

"And big too…" She laughed harder.

Outside the door, Fai was resisting a laugh too. Kurogane pressed his lips into a fine line. Then slapped Fai back in warning.

The eavesdroppers (especially; Kurogane) listened more intensely.

"You mean Fai?" the princess suggested.

The toilet made the sound again. Sakura listened to the toilets complaint while kurogane waited. Fai, for the first time—nervous.

Then the princess laughed harder. "What?! Fai's pee aiming isn't so good."

Fai flushed beet red. Kurogane didn't even attempt to hide is laughter.

"He's pee ends up being on the floor?!" Sakura laughed harder then before.

Her laughter rang like bell echoes in the bathroom.

"Ah," sighed Syaoran, "The princess' laughter is so sweet."

Both Fai and Kurogane gave Syaoran the death-glare, then elongated their arms in reaching for Syaoran.

Now the male crew was complete. All manly ears were pressed against the door of is the bathroom. Listening…

"Oh," Sakura troubled.

The toilet made a new sound, this time more gently.

The silent toilet explained Syaoran situation. A familiar somber face appeared on Sakura's face.

Everybody else listened to just death-silence.

Then Sakura finally spoke, "Do you think Syaoran is constipated?" she was very worried.

All the _man_ laughed. Leaving Syaoran confused. He was not constipated. He goes when he needs to go…

Fai and Kurogane found Syaoran's face too innocent to be true. He was obviously in denial.

The silent toilet continued to speak.

"Not constipated?" Sakura confirmed. The males stopped laughing.

"Sick?"

The toilet made a head shaking sound.

"Upset?"

The toilet silenced

"Depressed?"

The toilet made a head nodding sound.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

The toilet said nothing.

Sakura, of course. Knew nothing of Syaoran's pain. Most of the time, Syaoran was able to hide is inner emotions. But other times, he fails. The bathroom was the only place safe to lock up and hide, for now.

No. No. No. I mean for before. Now everybody knows.

"What about Mokona?" Sakura asked curiously.

The toilet pouted.

After a whole minute of suspicious silence, the toilet flushed.

_Oh, Mokona forgets to flush the toilet._ Everybody in presence thought.

Kurogane twitched a diabolical smirk.

Finally, He had something to tease Mokona about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karen's Scibble------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - -

Hey lovely people!!!

How did my like my FIRST TRC EVER???!!

I know, I know… the endings droggy….

Please R&R. Boost my Confident levels! Criticism is allowed….

Did you know… for I long time I tought R&R meant; Roar & Roar or Raw & Rare. But then,… one day… my brain finally got it!!

It means READ & REViEW….. soka..soka…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - - -

We all know Sakura can listen to natural objects……. What happens when Sakura chats with the toilet bowl…… Has the males been treating to toilet nicely…? MY FIRST FANFIC.


End file.
